Naruto of Love
by supremebandit
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Love had a different God controlling it? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, good to speak to you all again after so long, I guess I missed you guys.**

 **Well, either way, I have been reading Percy Jackson stories, and have found out I enjoy the "reading of" stories, particularly the reading stories of Engineer4Ever.**

 **I feel they have captured the reactions of the Olympians very well.**

 **Well this is my first attempt at a story like this, so I hope you all enjoy it, but the only Percy I know would be the lightning thief movie.**

 **So, please try to understand, this is the first time I have done any reading on any mythology, so go easy please.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter Start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

For years, we all have read or heard about the Olympians, the twelve beings that guide and rule our world.

But what if one was different?

What if one of the twelve Olympians were not the one we read about? What would change?

One little difference, one changed fate, one lapse of fate. 

This is a story about one of the hundreds of what ifs out there for this realm, one where that point however many zeroes one percent chance, that when Kronos tossed Ouranos' dismembered part into the ocean, it drew in the essence and form of a lost soul.

This story answers the question of, what if the goddess of love, was a god of love.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Please try to enjoy=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Upon the mountain called Olympus, We find the twelve Olympians gathering for their summer solstice.

If someone from the original realm was nearby, they would assume that the Olympians all just forgot what the day was, cause there was no arguing, no fighting, no shouting threats, and no mountain or sky shaking.

Looking in on the meeting, we find the Olympians talking about something that was surprisingly enough, brought up by Ares, who got interested in the multiverse theories the humans came up with.

Though the only reason he did find out about it was because his own sons from camp half-blood were talking about the many possibilities the said theory brought up, such as a world filled with nothing but war and destruction.

Apollo and Hermes got interested due to their thoughts about gender bending, which caused the comments about there being an alternate world where there were only females they could visit, which also got them to think of the opposite.

Artemis had tuned them out until they mentioned the all girl world, which caused her to side with her brothers, about visiting said worlds.

Hephaestus had wanted to visit other worlds the moment he realized he would meet another him, and be able to bounce ideas off of someone who would be able to actually give a proper response.

Most of the other gods and goddesses were getting more and more curious about the many possibilities, though the reaction that got the most laughs was Ares talking about who the god of love would marry if he, were a she.

Naruto, cause that was the name he claimed upon his birth against even the word of Zeus, who claimed to have better naming sense then he, felt like breaking a table with his head.

Ares continued to talk about Naruto's realms and what they would mean for the rest of them, talking about how he would be able to spread the love better than what he already did.

"Just because you claim to be the peak of manly masculinity does not mean I would be dating you Ares."

Ares smirked.

"Well than, who would you see as your alternate's husband?"

Hera was the one who spoke up.

"If you have not forgotten Ares, I do believe when Naruto came here, After settling us down from his natural beaut skill, and after taking everything into account, while reversing who was charmed, I would most likely marry the female form of love to Hephaestus to stop all forms of jealousy between you boys."

Naruto, Apollo, and Hermes all chuckled at that, Naruto turning to the crippled god.

"Ya hear that Heph? Maybe we should hang out more to quell the jealousy among your brothers."

Hephaestus laughed.

"Well maybe you can come over to the forge one of these nights, I think I can find something you can do, maybe you will fall into the forge this time instead of breaking your hand."

Naruto actually pouted at that, while everyone else got a good laugh. Naruto had tried to bond with all of his fellow immortals, He has sparred with Ares, done some metal working with Hephaestus, cruised with Apollo, drank with Dionysus, traveled with Hermes, played chess with Athena, hunted with Artemis, stoked the hearth with Hestia, swam with Poseidon, counted gems with Hades, sewn with Hera, and has even helped Zeus with a thunderstorm before.

Naruto has also learned the importance of armor in even friendly spars, Hammers can break your hand when you yourself are swinging them, Apollo doesn't have barf bags on his chariot, Dionysus has too many types of alcohol for even a god to be able to try them all in one sitting, Hermes needs a vacation, Athena can win chess in three moves, has learned you can shoot yourself with a bow and arrow, the Olympian hearth only enjoys being poked by Hestia's stick, how to swim faster than a shark with one foot, Hades can count how many gems buries a person when a pile falls on you, how to sew a shirt to the one your wearing, and Zeus' master bolt does indeed have some backfire to it, Zeus is just immune to it.

Naruto has learned many lessons... some baffle him beyond words.

Well, back to the current subject, Naruto looked at Zeus.

"So, you wanna go explore the wide world of alternate realms? Or are we just going to make fun of me all day?"

Zeus chuckled a little more as he spoke.

"Well then, allow us to form the duplicates."

Naruto, through is many experiments, has learned that, with the help of Zeus' space domain, he could duplicate anyone, including the gods, allowing them a bit more free time. Though they would have to be careful, the duplicates were not as powerful as the originals.

At least all the duplicates would have to do is watch over their domains and make sure nothing went wrong.

Zeus and Naruto stepped towards one another as they each reached out with their right arms and gripped the others' forearm.

The other eleven gods/goddesses stepped towards them, while beings that were not as bright as themselves took their places.

Zeus smiled as he raised his hands, forming a door with the clouds.

Apollo looked at the door, for once unknowing of where he would be going.

"Where we gonna end up?"

Zeus smiled at his son.

"Where is the fun in spoilers?"

And with that, the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus stepped into the unknown.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Short Prologue End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 **Alright, well this is a short prologue to try my hand at this, I guess if the idea does sound too stupid, I will stop, though probably after a chapter or two.**

 **Hopefully my writer's block has been killed.**

 **Well, I am off to my job, please let me hear how you all see this turning out.**

 **Good, bad or ugly?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, starting just as I posted the first chapter, but I don't think I will be able to post it before my ride gets here to take me away, so I don't know when I will get this up.**

 **However 2 reviews within half an hour of posting, and both are nicely asking me to keep going with the idea, so they get a shout out.**

 **Thanks for the early support reviewers Son of Thanatos 64 and ultima-owner.**

 **Not stretched out, but nicely asked instead of the rude way people usually review asking for more, so shout out for being polite.**

 **Have fun.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Cannon Percy World=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Similarly to last chapter, we come into this new world, during the summer solstice.

Catching our gods and goddesses at a very bad time.

Thundering storm clouds and quaking mountain is what greeting our dimensional guests, all of them completely caught off guard as they had to steady each other from the surprise quake.

Hades turned to his brothers.

"Is it that time of the month?"

The younger gods all got a chuckle out of that, mostly from the secondary fact that Poseidon and Zeus were once getting into so many arguments Naruto had convinced them to actually duke it out where no one would be harmed, fisticuffs style, with Apollo on standby to heal them up.

It took a full week for the two to work through their aggression towards one another, allowing them to refer to that week as their time of the month.

As you can see, they never lived it down.

Zeus marched towards the throne room, his family following close behind.

The minor gods and spirits all wore expressions of shock, the alternate Olympians just laughing it off.

As Zeus reached the doors to the council chambers, he tossed them aside, entering as if he owned the place.

The Zeus on the throne however, found absolutely no amusement at all.

"What in Tartarus is going on!?"

Honestly though, several gods were not happy at the moment.

Poseidon, Hera, Hephaestus, Artemis and Athena all looked rather irritated as well.

Zeus was not having a good day, especially since he was missing his master bolt.

Naruto however stepped forward.

"Bro, chill, we are from an alternate realm, and we decided that we were all curious enough to see how things would change if it was different."

Aphrodite licked her lips as she stared at the man that spoke.

"Who are you handsome?"

Naruto looked at her smiling brightly, noticing the glare Ares gave him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto, the handsome god of love, the main man of beauty, the prince of pleasure..."

Zeus Glared at the alternate gods.

"Enough! What is it your here for?"

(A(alternate)) Zeus raised a brow.

"Was I as grouchy as this before brothers?"

Before either older (A) big three could respond, (C(cannon)) Athena spoke up.

"Apparently, they are us, from a realm where Aphrodite is a male."

Said goddess was up quicker than Zeus could throw a bolt of lightning.

"And self-cest was never more tempting than now."

Naruto looked completely caught off guard.

"Why am I a whore?"

Aphrodite stood in shock, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo all burst out laughing, Artemis and Athena smirked in smug victory, Hera and Demeter each raised a brow in interest, while Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all just shook their heads.

The alternate gods all however looked disappointed, or disgusted in Artemis and Naruto's cases, Artemis speaking up.

"Naruto, is your alternate asking to bed you in the presence of your wife?"

That caught everyone's attention.

©Apollo looked between the two.

"Arty? Er, alternate Arty, who is he married to?"

(A)Artemis stepped towards Naruto, linking her left hand with his own right, raising them to show a ring on her own ring finger.

"Guess, or maybe you need more than my irritation at your goddess of whores to tell you."

The cannon gods all stared in shock. ©Artemis answering.

"I am the goddess of maidens and would never marry a man."

(A)Artemis just raised a brow.

"Even with him blocking all form of romantic love from my hunters, and allowing me to recruit the daughters of strong hunter recruits that rejected my offer?"

©Artemis glared at Aphrodite.

"Well, at least there are better love gods out there then our own."

As ©Artemis sat in her throne glaring at Aphrodite, and pouting about her alternate's marriage, (A)Hephaestus stepped forward.

"So, mother made me marry a whore?... Guess Ares is her favorite."

That got glares from the ©love-smith god couple as the other (A) gods laughed.

©Zeus became enraged as he stepped towards his own alternate.

"How dare you come into our realm on this sacred day and insult us."

(A)Zeus blinked as he stood straighter, staring eye to eye with his other.

None of the seated gods noticed the two Hestia sitting by the hearth calmly chatting like they were old friends, both giggling at the childishness that ©Zeus was displaying.

(A)Zeus decided enough was enough and tossed his alternate back to his throne.

"How long has it been since you have properly battled someone? Its almost as if you just sit there and just use the master bolt to battle with. I am glad that I took Naruto's advice to going hand to hand against my brother to keep myself in shape."

Naruto laughed.

"Point to Broseidon."

©Apollo's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

(A)Apollo groaned.

"So he made it up first in now two dimensions... Damn, I figured I had the advantage with him not being him here."

Naruto chuckled.

"Guess your just not bro enough Apollo."

Both Apollo just grunted and turned away from him.

©Zeus stood up as he glared at his alternate.

"You dare, step into my realm, and strike me?"

(A)Ares just grunted.

"Well, talk about lame, bet they don't even visit the camp either."

©Zeus glared.

"You would dare break that law?"

(A)Hermes finally spoke up.

"There is no law in our world. We each get a week out of one month to spend at camp half-blood, while one of the minor gods watches our domain."

Naruto smiled as he stepped forward.

"When we talk through our problems, we find better solutions."

Both Hestia stood up and walked over to get in between the two sides, ©Hestia spoke up.

"Apparently, things go a bit smoother with Naruto as the love god. Without Aphrodite to wedge between them, Ares and Hephaestus actually bonded as brothers, Hera doesn't get too mad at Zeus, who actually has less affairs there, mostly due to Hera blessing the mortal women."

©Hera looked shocked.

"Excuse me Hestia, but did I hear you correctly?"

Both Hestia smiled as (A)Hestia spoke up.

"Yes, you blessed them due to them being victims of horrible families, Naruto does his job well, but since we can't interfere with mortal lives directly, the wives of gods in our realm decide to use their husbands as blessings. Take miss Grace for example, Her father tried to rape her after her mother left him, and as she prayed to you, the goddess of family, to fix her own, you had Zeus bless her with her own perfect family by allowing her to mother Zeus' children."

Every cannon god were shocked. (A)Hestia spoke a little more.

"Although you still hate Heracles, He has always been a bit unbearable."

©Artemis stood up and walked towards her own counterpart.

"And what, prey tell, would convince you to bless a woman with a child from your own husband?"

(A)Artemis just smirked.

"The women I allow to bed Naruto have all been girls I wanted in my hunt, they were worthy to be recruited, but while tempted to join, their dreams and ambitions held them back. They wanted to do things like prove someone was wrong, prove they can succeed where they were assumed to fail. One particular woman, gave Naruto a sweet little daughter she named Lacy, and I for one found her rather adorable."

©Zeus continued to glare.

"So, are any of you gonna ever tell us why you are here?"

(A)Ares chuckled at that.

"I wanted to see how the alternate us would be like, and honestly, you all suck."

After the alternate Ares spoke that one sentence, the rest of the alternate gods spoke up.

Hermes "Honestly, I was hoping for a race with myself, but since your all too busy to be any fun."

Dionysus "I am siting there bitterly sipping diet coke, I hate this idea now."

Apollo "I have been let down already by not having thought of calling Poseidon, Broseidon, so I lost interest a bit ago."

Artemis "I am a bit bitter at not being truly happy with he man I love, but I understand that not every world can have the perfect man, and are just stuck with a man's perfect woman."

Hera "Marriage counseling was a better idea then I first thought."

Athena "Well, I won't be able to ever really get the image of Naruto and Hephaestus going at it out of my head now." She sounded a little ill.

Hephaestus "Great, now you put the image in my head. I wanna go back to my forge, and next time Ares gets a dumb idea like this, I will begin to refuse to fix his weapons."

Hades "Hopefully Persephone Is fine, this realm is already bringing my mood down."

As ©Demeter glared, (A)Demeter just chuckled.

"I am sure she is happily tending her garden, you would never hurt her no matter the realm."

©Hades and Demeter stared in shock at the two, as (A)Demeter walked over, a different cereal box than she brought in her hands. Hades grunted and shook his head.

"You and your cereal."

(A)Demeter just stuck her tongue out at him, before turning quickly enough to slap him with her hair.

Poseidon chuckled at the strange looks his family was getting from their alternate forms.

"Well, I wonder how bad the next world would be."

Zeus "Well, I for one vote against trying this again. I figured I would be able to have a proper conversation with my alternate, and here I find an overgrown child whining about having his glow stick stolen."

Hestia looked to be pouting at her family, but before she could speak Naruto spoke up.

"My family, I have spent the past thousands of millennium repairing and building the bonds we now share, and here is a world that has been torn asunder by the claws of depravity and lust. I must stay and repair the rotting hearts of our alternative realm's beings. I hope you all understand my request."

Zeus smiled at the god that repaired his own marriage.

"I would wish you luck in your quest, but the fates know that you need far more than any form of wish from any of us."

As the other gods nodded, Naruto stood tall as he split his power in half, forming a proper godly double.

"Thank you Zeus, I am glad that you understand the pain it brings me to see these poor gods suffer a world so horrid."

(A)Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You love too willingly Naruto."

Artemis gave Naruto one final kiss before stepping back.

(A)Hestia smiled.

"Well, I wish you luck as well Naruto."

©Zeus had finally become fed up.

"Enough! I tire of you all speaking as if we were not here. My marriage is perfect, the most perfect of this and any realm, we have no need of your aid, and as soon as I have my bolt returned to me, I will remove you all from my presence."

©Hera slapped the back of Zeus' head.

"Enough, even I can see that we could use help from a proper being of love, rather than someone who doesn't understand proper love, and only goes about looking for the next pretty face to put on her wall."

©Poseidon spoke up.

"Honestly, they appear happier than us, I wouldn't mind giving him a chance to help out."

©Zeus glared.

"This will not help your brat from his punishment if he fails his quest Poseidon."

©Poseidon just smirked.

"Actually, I was having the thought of changing my name to Broseidon, sounds much more bro, right bro?"

Zeus' brow started to twitch.

(A)Zeus just looked at the gods of the current realm.

"A simple visit to learn of another world has brought about a quest to bring a proper form of love to said world. I would normally vote we leave them to sort their own bullshit out."

(A)Zeus turned and opened the door back to their own world.

"Remember, just get your duplicate to say the word, and we will retrieve you, no matter the cost. You are family after all."

With those last words, the gods of the alternate realm left Naruto on his everlasting quest to save the love of another world.

Turning around to come face to face with the arguing children that were called gods in this realm, he slumped.

There goes the next hundred thousand years down the drain.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **Alright, well I don't know how long these chapters are, cause open office for some reason refuses to tell me, but here is the next chapter, and unlike this morning, I have plenty more reviews, and have even had a typo pointed out to me.**

 **I know it was Kronos that chopped off the balls of his father and tossed them into the ocean, but I accidentally put Zeus, and so, for pointing that out to me, thank you Sceonn, I went and fixed the typo.**

 **I should also point out again, I am new to the whole Greek mythology thing, and have not been able to find out anything about the god's powers, and have just assumed that all those children were from one night stands.**

 **Get in, get on, get out deals you know... the gods from what I have read from the riordan wiki are very much like that.**

 **However, I shall learn and try to do better.**

 **As such, if you have a better site for the greek myths, I would appreciate the help.**

 **Though quick question, cause I can't find it, didn't Apollo and Aphrodite have children together? I cannot for the life of me find anything on any kids between those two...**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, I might actually have gotten over my writers block, I hope to be able to write on my other fictions again here soon.**

 **TTFN bros.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, first off, as I have said, I checked and could find no children between Apollo and Aphrodite, and the only reason I looked is for the joke about Apollo pouting over is alternate being able to make them the fun way.**

 **Don't worry Vandun, I know but I still looked.**

 **But the only ones who could say that would be Hermes and Dionysus due to both having children with her, but neither seamed the type to make that joke to me.**

 **And as I've said, I am looking up info on Greek mythology as well as using the Percy and the Olympians wiki, so any misleads in my info is to be blamed on them.**

 **Either way, I have read some reviews, and one that stands out to me, is ninjaturtle00, and that is because those reading off stories are the main ones that got me interested in doing this fiction.**

 **With that said, If someone does decide this story is worth doing an Olympians read on, I would also love to read it.**

 **We should cross our fingers bro.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=I own neither cannon stories, just this alternate one=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter St...**

 **Actually, I would also like to apologize for the misleading comment about the reading of stories in the first chapter, this is a normal crossover, not a reading of story, I was just saying the reading of stories by Engineer4Ever has been great inspiration for me to try a crossover of Naruto and Percy.**

 **Once again, sorry for any confusion.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter Start=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was currently looking for his bow Artemis gave him, hoping that he would accidentally shoot himself in the knee again.

Artemis still has not figured out how he did it the first time as far as he knew.

Naruto has been here for all of a couple days, with Aphrodite flirting with him, Ares threatening him, Hephaestus and Hermes laughing at him, and Apollo and Artemis questioning him.

Aphrodite was the most annoying person he has ever met. Zeus was a close second, until a young demi god named Percy Jackson brought the crybaby his glow stick back.

Half powered and He could still give each of these gods a run for their money in power, which he found out after Ares tried to fight him.

His realm's Ares could flatten him, while this Ares almost lost.

All of these gods were lazy as hell, the only exercise these gods get is sex.

Naruto sighed as he went over what he knew in his head, trying to ignore the arguing gods, before standing from his half sized throne behind Aphrodite's own.

"I have made a decision."

Ares groaned before he commented, being irritated that Aphrodite kept whining about how her male self wouldn't bed her, making Naruto a cock-block through reasons.

"Finally going home?"

Naruto gave the god a deadpanned glare.

"I have been reasoning with myself about how to repair the loveless void within this world. I shall begin by counseling the demi gods, repairing the love they have for you all, and through that, I will strengthen the love you all feel, which will strengthen the love you all give."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Well, all my children love me, so I have no idea what your talking about."

Naruto looked at Aphrodite with a harsh glare.

"I have no direct connection to your children, nor do I possess the proper connection to our domain as you do, and I can tell that the love all your children feel is nowhere near the amount of children have for their parents, let alone what my children have for me, and that is just our children within camp half-blood."

Naruto was actually glaring at the goddess of love with enough rage to make Ares pause.

"Then, there are the feelings of broken love through your children I feel that are not in camp. Have you never connected to your children through their hearts before?"

Aphrodite gasped.

"I will have you know, I love all my children, and they all love me."

Naruto stopped glaring, and gave Aphrodite a blank look.

"As the god of love, I can connect to every being within my domain. If someone cooks a meal with all their heart for someone, whether it be delicious or horrible, I can feel it. If someone buys a ring to pop the question with, I can hear the joy in their voices. And I am able to feel the love through each and every single one of my children, and all I feel from a couple of them is anger, rage, and loneliness."

Aphrodite looked shocked as Naruto kept talking.

"I guess a floozy can't be expected to remember all of her little flings that give her a child."

Aphrodite stood up as she glared back at Naruto.

"Now see here, you uncouth ruffian."

Naruto exerted more power than Aphrodite and forced her to return to her seat.

"I am at half strength and am able to force you back. You have been so out of touch of proper love, you have grown weak. I will repair the love within the next generation, than I shall return to council you all. And I hope you are all prepared to listen, or else I will show you the strength love can have when it is fighting to save those close to it."

Naruto turned and left the throne room, leaving the love goddess nearly in teers.

Hermes frowned as he asked.

"You think he's right? About implying that Luke is recruiting?"

Apollo just sighed.

"I just keep getting the same prophecy as before, so I bet he won't change too much."

Artemis actually had a smile as she watched the man leave. Ares grunted.

"Bout time the bastard left, giving me a headache about all that love crap."

Aphrodite glared at the god of war, while Hephaestus scratched his chin.

"You think we could have been closer as brothers had Aphrodite not joined us on Olympus, Ares?"

Ares grunted as he almost laughed.

"What, you want to hug and make up before we even had any counseling Bro?"

Hephaestus just grunted towards him as he turned back to his small project in his hands.

Hera looked between her two sons, before smiling towards Hephaestus, knowing that he would have preferred to have a happy family rather than being married to a goddess that doesn't even care if she is caught cheating on him.

Zeus just glared towards the door as Poseidon spoke up towards him.

"He isn't really part of our counsel, so we can't really stop him, considering he is also considered to have no half-bloods."

Zeus turned his glare towards his brother.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=scene change=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto walked towards the archway that lead towards the camp, giving the strange tree along the path towards his goal a questioning glance.

As Naruto continued his quest, now towards where he sensed the campers, he notices the quaking of some strange barrier around the camp, before seeing the campers rushing towards the ruckus, only for a large metallic bull broke through.

Naruto watched as the campers did battle with the colchis bull, and as the bull failed to burn a cyclops to a crisp, before turning to give chase to a young daughter of Athena that tried to stab it in the ass with a spear.

Naruto watched as Percy used his pen blade to cause the bull to explode, before Luke walked out of the foliage nearby and spoke some words about a prophecy towards him.

"Luke."

Luke and Percy turned to see Naruto, Percy still being too inexperienced to identify a god simply from his presence, Naruto's half presence not helping very much, just looked curious.

Luke however, was able to tell when he was standing before a god, though he was assuming the god before him was but a minor one, but still a god none the less.

"What would you want here?"

Naruto smiled at Luke.

"All I ask is for you to allow me to understand your hatred, Love can shine even within the darkness, tell me your woes and sorrows and allow me to aid you in finding the light."

Luke glared.

"So they sent a minor god of love to talk me down. They stood a better chance with Aphrodite coming to seduce me."

With that, Luke used a green amulet to get out of the camp.

Percy looked at Naruto.

"Your a god?"

Naruto smirked as he heard more ruckus off in the distance.

"Come Perseus, there seams to be trouble."

As Percy and Naruto reached the crowd of campers, several looking at Naruto questioningly, they discovered them looking at a tree as it began to whither away.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Thalia's tree is dyeing."

Chiron walked around the tree, before he touched it and pulled his hand away, bringing some strange liquid with it.

"Thalia's tree was poisoned."

As everyone returned to camp at the bad news, Naruto followed Chiron to talk.

"So, I am Naruto, the god of love from an alternate dimension, which is completely better than this world."

Chiron looked at the blond in confusion, before sighing and shaking his head, speaking as he continued his work on the antidote.

Percy came by the scene in his search for Chiron, which caused him to frown at the blond before asking Chiron about his prophecy.

Naruto listened as well while Chiron explained what he would, before sending Percy to the Oracle of Delphi in the attic of the big house, before turning to talk to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, what is it you seek here at a camp of an alternate realm?"

Naruto smiled as Chiron tried to keep it all on the down low, and decided to ignore his concerns, and spoke loud and clear.

"Well, in my realm, where I am the god of love, I have repaired many relationships and bonds, however, in this world, where your goddess of love has done nothing if not the opposite, and after some random reasons of curiosity, the gods of my realm decided to come and check out another realm, and after seeing the amount of shit that has hit your realm's fan, I couldn't just turn a blind eye to this."

Several campers all stared in shock at the boy that claimed to be the love god. A young girl decided to walk over and give him a piece of her mind.

Silena, while not liking to be focused on, would not stand back and listen while some crazy guy badmouthed her mother and the domain she ruled over.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear you correctly?"

Before Chiron could calm her down, Naruto spoke up.

"Actually, you did Silena, and may I say, you look slightly less outstanding. In my realm, your mother always enjoys going to dances, and has loved to dress up with you and take you with her. I always loved the father daughter dances she took you to."

Silena looked at the man as if he had actually said the moon was made of cheese, before turning to Chiron.

"I am sorry miss Beauregard, but the multiverse is a real thing, and what Naruto says is true, about him originating in a realm other than our own. I have personally not been to any realm other than this one, but with Zeus' own power over space, he has the power to travel between realms, I have no thought on his reasons as to why he doesn't. Possibly because he wishes not to accidentally travel to a realm where he failed to defeat Kronos."

Several campers that were nearby looked on in shock as Naruto smiled.

"Well, I came here to help, and hope that by helping you all here to find the love that has been buried for so long, I can help the Olympians to uncover their own love."

Clarisse snorted.

"And how exactly do you change between our realms?"

Naruto smiled, having expected this question sooner or later.

"That is the same as asking the difference between the perfect man, and the perfect woman."

A rather strong looking satyr spoke up from near Clarrise.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, the first thing to explain is that the perfect form of one is depicted by the opposite gender. Man's perfect woman, especially in the past, has always been meant to stand there, look pretty, and bear him plenty of children in hopes of a perfect heir, therefore meaning, the perfect woman is attractive and enjoys sex."

Silena actually glared at the man.

"That is not true, a woman is much more than a pretty face and baby oven."

Naruto smiled at her as he continued.

"Yes, but in the past, the perfect woman was meant to have servants to even dress her, let alone cook nd clean. Therefor, she would just require to be hot and ready to jump into bed whenever the man wanted, and Aphrodite has taken that role and never moved forward, Artemis however was ahead of her time with woman being just as strong as men."

A couple campers laughed at that, interrupting the blond before he continued.

"However, A woman's perfect man, is loving, doesn't always just want them for their bodies, able to provide and defend them. A woman will always want to be treated as a princess, but will hate being treated as if she were made of glass. A woman's man would be willing to pleasure her in all the right ways, and that includes the simple things, like just cuddling under the stars on the night of a full moon, or giving her breakfast in bed on a special day. However she still wants to be treated as she were his equal, and not just another notch on his belt."

Several girls gave some boys slightly disappointed looks. Naruto chuckled before he spoke again.

"Unlike most men, who wouldn't care, or even prefer it."

Silena stopped glaring as much as before.

"So, most of our problems are caused by Aphrodite?"

Naruto smiled.

"As simple as it is to blame but one person, reality is not always so simple. Truthfully, the other gods could have been a bit more mature, just because love is what is lacking, doesn't mean it all falls onto Aphrodite's shoulders. Love can't fix everything, but the lack of trying on Aphrodite's part certainly didn't help."

Several campers looked to think what he said over, before everyone heard Dionysus calling a meeting of all campers.

At the meeting, Dionysus gave a small explanation about how they needed the strongest camper, with the aid of a satyr to locate the golden fleece.

Naruto could sense how the anger from Annabeth said this was originally her idea, while he noticed Grover appeared to be relieved.

Dionysus then started speaking again, acting as if it was just an afterthought.

"By the way, Mister Naruto here is the love god from an alternate world for those who have not heard, and he is hear to spread some love, so if you need to talk about any issues, don't hesitate to ask him for help."

Chiron just sighed as he shook his head, expecting Mr. D to shrug off some responsibility to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he stepped forward.

"Spreading love is not as simple as that D-dude. I must seek the cause of hatred that spreads, and that means finding the campers that ran away, finding what caused the hatred within them and stopping that hatred. Hatred is a dark cycle that spreads as if it were a virus, talking with those here will just interfere with it's spreading."

Silena stepped forward to speak with Naruto.

"Well then, fath..."

Naruto instantly cut her off before she could finish.

"I am not your father, and I don't expect you to extend that branch of respect towards me. I didn't aid you as I have my children from my realm."

Percy was the one to step forward to speak this time.

"What do you mean, gods never help their children directly, it's against some law they have isn't it?"

Naruto groaned.

"My realm has no such law. While we allowed you to be raised by your mortal parents, we were still allowed to aid you as needed, and we even aided you each in getting here to camp. We each were allowed one hour to help our children reach camp, and no more. It's actually not that uncommon for gods to spend an hour with their children before dropping them off here."

Chiron sighed sadly upon that reveal, while several campers glared at cabin ten's members, seeing reason to blame their mother for lack of contact with their own divine parent.

Naruto took notice, and while he too did blame Aphrodite, He couldn't just let cabin ten's members be hurt or neglected for their mother's screw up.

"Listen, all of you. I will not have you blaming Aphrodite's children for things that are out of their control. Your divine parents, mostly Zeus."

There was a bang of thunder, as Naruto turned towards Olympus.

"If you have time to listen in on me talking to the kids, you have time to reflect on your actions. So stop bitching and think of how to be a better king you ass."

Several campers snickered, not really use to seeing anyone but Mr. D talk back to Zeus, and even he just reiterates his statement slightly to sound less insulting.

Naruto joined them in chuckling.

"As I was saying, mostly Zeus are all to be really blamed. Thing is, gods are harder to teach lessons to than humans, because they can be properly punished. The gods will all be spoken to in order to make them better, but they are gonna take centuries, so I figured I would help out here and calm things down here in camp, especially with the whole Luke situation. My main goal is to cure the hatred you kids have, than I am going to convince your divine parents, and then their parent."

Several kids actually snorted at him when he said that last part, a younger daughter of Aphrodite asked her question.

"How are you gonna help Kronos, wouldn't he just kill you the moment you open your mouth?"

Naruto looked at who he recognized as Lacy, chuckling a bit as he addressed everyone.

"Well, he is diced up into a coffin, and anyone can communicate with but a touch, though the gods can speak with him telepathically. My brother will be hard to turn, but I have faith, I will just have to relive the time when the ass called me testicle foam with a degrading edge."

Almost all the kids laughed at that, getting a chuckle from Naruto's experience with Kronos, even Dionysus snorted at the god.

Naruto smiled at the kids.

"I hope to be able to fix your relations with your parents, and if any of you have any worries at all, no matter the subject, do not fear to come and speak with me."

As Naruto spoke with the campers, the gods on Olympus all watched him through the hearth.

All of them were wondering what would come their way, Apollo was having trouble getting a solid vision concerning Naruto, and Artemis was still arguing with herself over her suppose marriage to the blond.

Aphrodite was still pouting at not experiencing the perfect man in a sexual way, Ares was griping about being blue-balled because he didn't wanna sit through Aphrodite's whining.

Hephaestus was watching and silently enjoying his brother's suffering, and his wife's aggravation at being rejected. Hermes had brought the popcorn Hephaestus would occasionally reach over and snag some of.

Demeter and Hera were listening to learn more about the differences between the realms, while Poseidon was smirking at a pouting Zeus.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **I am gonna apologize, but I have been mostly pulling things out of my ass, anyone hardly does anything dealing with the first two books that deal with the full cannon story, however the main point that I will alter is dealing with the third one, the one where Artemis gets kidnapped.**

 **I however do have to ask, besides the age difference, how much has the movies fucked up the story? I know they fucked up Harry Potter like no one's business.**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender is better off left out... the horrors...**

 **But either way, I have only read fanfictions, and have seen the two movies, so until I get to the third book, things might be a little off.**

 **Either way, please give me a heads up on things that appear off, such as my mistake on which solstice the second chapter started on, which I went and fixed.**

 **I should also point out that the muses are Zeus' and Mnemosyne's, for those of you not in the know.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I am working on a rewrite of this story.**

 **I know you all have enjoyed this story, but I didn't go as in-depth as I felt I could have, so I decided that I would start a new one instead of fix this one.**

 **The chapters were short, and I didn't get the proper depth I could, and should have gotten.**

 **I realize how bad this one went, even though you all did enjoy it, I didn't do as good in it as even my first fictions, I will however leave this up, considering it did get me out of my rut.**

 **So we can re-read this all we want, but as I said, I am working on a remake, and it will add some depth to the Naruto from the alternate realm, explaining a bit more about how Naruto changed the world.**

 **This however shall be left, due to the fact that I have also thought of a challenge.**

 **Another Naruto Percy crossover idea, though it is a back burner idea, for maybe after I have either finished the remake and a couple of my other fictions, or someone else can use this idea, and remember that it is a crackfic challenge.**

 **It is suppose to make people laugh, like 'Sound of Madness' by Bonesboy15, great fiction btw.**

 **So, the challenge would be a son of Apollo...**

 **Here is a preview.**

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Jason and Leo were both acting very strange, they almost completely ignored Piper as they practically licked at the heels of the girl showing them around the mall.

Medea was leading the trio through the hall, but as she was about to walk into the potions shop, Piper shouted to her.

"What is this?"

Medea smiled as she turned to the girl, and stopped smiling.

What had caught Piper's attention was a rather large orange lava lamp, which as the 'lava' within it went up, it would show people's faces, and each face was different, once, Piper could swear she saw Mickey Mouse, as well as Kronos from that game, 'God of War'.

She also swore she saw her own as well as Jason's and Leo's faces within the lave, Annabeth's was also there, before it morphed into Mulan's.

Medea however began to shift and gulped as she began.

"That is a container for a being so evil, you would be insane to even go near it."

Jason and Leo took several steps back, however, Piper gained an orange ring around her own eyes.

Piper began to have strange thoughts, thoughts of songs, staring in roles from movies she could and couldn't place.

Medea's eyes widened as Piper began to sway, before she started to quietly sing a song.

Jason actually almost snapped out of Medea's hold as he sung along, Medea able to hear him singing the male part to 'A Whole New World'.

Medea pulled Piper away from the five foot tall lava lamp as Piper appeared to snap out of the trance.

"The being in there is very dangerous, if he were to gain control over yourself or anyone."

Jason, was the one who asked, surprising Medea and Piper.

"What makes the being in there so dangerous?"

Medea gulped.

"He is a demigod of Apollo."

Jason, Piper, and even as out of it as Leo was, even he gave her a 'what the fuck?' look.

"His mother was an extremely gifted actress, who was a daughter of Aphrodite, and the boy had inherited her level of charm speak, added in with Apollo's own gifts, which allowed the boy prophetic capabilities of the arts. Normally this wouldn't be so bad, however, somewhere, none knows, the man that Aphrodite bedded, was a descendant, or possibly even a son, of Dionysus, and his godly blood was strong enough to allow the power of madness to flow through him."

Piper somewhat looked a bit disbelieving, asked her another question.

"And how does that make him dangerous?"

Medea almost looked ready to cry.

"He and some of the other campers came here for a quest, and he wound up staying, though after spending a week with the man, I swear they simply ditched him as they laughed at me. But with Aphrodite's blood, he has some powers over her domains, allowing him charm speak, while Apollo's own blood allows him some prophetic capabilities, especially with forms of art, he knows every movie, television series, and especially musicals, that have ever been, or ever will be. And with the aura of madness he has, Anyone who is near him will be forced to follow the madness. I once heard he forced the hunters of Artemis to sing the 'Men in Tights' number from some Robin Hood musical. And not even Chiron himself is immune, having been forced to sing the song 'One Last Hope' from Disney's Hercules."

Piper frowned.

"How is that so horrible? So people have sung, it's not that bad."

Medea almost glared.

"It took me two months to trick that ass into that lava lamp, so you had better not touch it at all."

Piper stopped to think over that.

Two months of trying to get someone who would randomly start singing, which would force you to sing with him, no matter the song, while also causing you to hallucinate random things.

Then she thought of what happened earlier, how she could feel her clothes change to appear as Jasmine's outfit from Aladdin, how she could feel the wind in her face, as she and Jason flew through the sky on a carpet.

While romantic, she would be crazy if she said she was willing to deal with that randomly.

Medea saw the almost understanding look in Piper's eyes as she rushed them forward, reaplying her control over Jason.

"On with the shopping."

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **Alright, short, and somewhat all that needs to be said.**

 **As I said, that can be seen as either a preview, or a challenge if someone wants to try the idea.**

 **I was thinking of a Naruto that drove everyone mad over the usual Naruto, even different than the normal crazy Naruto, that usually turns out to be Deadpool.**

 **However, as I said, I do desire to see a fiction with the above Naruto in it, and might make it myself if I find inspiration to take the story all the way.**

 **I also find myself unable to worry about updating too many fictions right now, so hopefully someone will find that the idea is a great one and take a shot at it.**

 **And hopefully they will give me a message when they do.**

 **I hope that you all find as much enjoyment from my redo of this fiction, and hope that the idea above is taken into consideration by someone.**

 **Naruto can escape anyway the writer wants, and can change whatever they want, I however would have the story as is above.**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
